kung fu panda:power of four trailer
by tigergirl123
Summary: as the world is now ruled by machines its up to tigress,po,luna and tio to stop cyborg tai-lung from ending mankind forever (trailer)


**THE UPCOMING STORY EVENT COMING SOON SOMEWHERE IN DEMCEMBER A EPIC STORY EVENT HERES A TRAILER ^_^**

**NARRATOR=()**

***A LIGHTING FLASHES SHOWING A TIGER ROARING***

**A TIGERGIRL123 PRODUCTION**

** *JANUARY 14,2079***

shows the world in ruins as the sky was dark and grey as there was no sun shining

**(as machines has taken over the world, innocent lives are now taken as everyone is dead all except)**

** *everything blacks out***

** (a team.)**

tio,luna and po is thrown into a room as the door closes

"where are we?"as po looks around

then a figure appeared as it had cyborg arm

"your in the C.U.R.S.T.A"said the captain,shifu

"cursta?"as po said who was really confused

"wait this is Comminty. Union. Robot. Stoping. Team. Agency?"as tio walked up

"yes..you 3 are the remaining trainees left"as he walks they follow

"the furious five have been captured by cyborg tai-lung and they turned into frozen statues"as a image shows the shadow a cyborg tai-lung

"only one of them escaped..the leader of the five"as he sits on his chair

"huh..i like to see the leader of the five..whats he like?"as po smiles acting brave

as the door opens showing a figure had on a black vest with golden vines and black pants,it was tigress as she walked pass them and stand next to shifu

"sir..are these the trainees?..they don't look like one much"as she looks at them, not impressed

but po looks right at her as he whispers at luna

"i just feel like a bunch of bees stung me in the heart"as he looks at tigress

"po that means your going to die i bet"as luna looks away smiling as po's eyes widen

"your mission is to go and bring back the remaining 4 and then destroy cyborg tai-lung"as shifu eyes narrowed and looks at them

"ALRIGHT LETS DO THIS!"as po cheers and shouts

* * *

as tigress gives them guns and knifes

"get suited up"as she walks away getting suited up too

_Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_  
_I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no_  
_I get a good feeling, yeah_

* * *

po and them had a black and blue military suit and helmet

"awesome!"as po looks at himself

_Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_  
_I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no_

* * *

_I get a good feeling, yeah_

as Jerry,tigress's robot comes

"ready cadet tigress?"as he floats before her

then Jerry transforms into a car

"man ima love this"as po got in

* * *

_Let's get it, let's get it_  
_I know you got the good feelin'_

**1**

shows po riding a motorcycle in the air upside down shooting robots with a rifle under him while smiling

* * *

_Let's get it, let's get it_  
_Gotta love the life that we livin'_

**2**  
as tigress jumps down a clift as a giant robot is behind her as Jerry was on her back like a backpack as it transformed into a jet pack and she super sonic flys away

* * *

_Let's get it, let's get it_  
_I know you got the good feelin'_

**3**

luna starts running out of bullets as a group of robots circled around her then she takes out a knife and start stabbing them

* * *

_Let's get it, let's get it_  
_Gotta love the life that we livin'_

_**4**  
_

tio use a flamethrower and burns a cyborg monster

* * *

_Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_  
_I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no_

shows po and tigress kissing

* * *

_I get a good feeling, yeah_  
_Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_

a giant robot mocks tigress

"girl can't kill me..miss kitty"as he laugh

"the name is tigress and yes i can kill you"she smiled as she had 2 grenades in her paw as she throws them in the slow motion and she starts walking away smiling as a explosion comes from behind her

* * *

_I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no_

"TIGRESS!"as po takes out a paw as tigress was falling off a cliff as Jerry is damaged

* * *

FROM THE CREATOR OF DARK AGES  
_I get a good feeling, yeah_

* * *

_AND LUNA'S HOLLOWEEN_

_Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_

shows po fighting cyborg tai-lung

**KUNG FU PANDA:THE POWER OF FOUR**


End file.
